Pokemon Mystery Dugeon:Edplores of Sky
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: The eds enter the world of mystery dugeon and must help save the world of pokemon from an Evil known to the eds ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!
1. A storm at sea pt 1

Chapte 1 A storm at sea pt 1

The strom that was hovering over peach creek was pouring more heavily and deadly than it ever was and three known 12-years olds were trudging to their homes.

"Ahhhhhhh Great just Great i thought you said it won't rain today double d"The short one complained

"Well i actully said it was a 50/50 chance of rain today eddy and beside mostly ed rain dance ritual caused the rain to come"The middle tall one said weaing a sockhead

Suddenly the tallest one saw something shines deep inside a forset

"Shiny,Shiny HA HA HA"Ed said as he runs deep into the forset

"Hey where's lumpy going?"Eddy asks running after him,then suddenly double d spots a game magizene flying out of eddy's back pocket and decides to follow

Deep in the forset eddy finally catches up with ed to see he was holding a rock with a strange pattern on it

"Look eddy its so cool" Ed said amiring the strange rock

"Ed Eddy" Double d yells catching up to them out of breath

"What's up double d?" Eddy asks

"It seems that one of your comic fell out of your pocket,Eddy" Double d explained

"Hey yea my pokemon comic" Eddy said flipping through the pages(Yes 12 years can play with pokemons in my opion)

"Oh Oh Let me see totodile eddy"Ed pleded as eddy shows the two eds a picture of a blue crocodile with fangs

"Ah it would be so could to be a totodile"Ed said

"Yeah Yeah for me i say chimchar is the best"Eddy said as he flips the pages until he stops on a little primape with a flame on its backside

"What about you double d " Ed asks but truth be told double d knows nothing about pokemon

"I know what pokemon sockhead would like"Eddy said as he flips the pages until he stops on a green gecko

"Oh my what an outstounding creature what to they call him?"Double d asks

"His name is trecko"Eddy said as the lighting stricks the three eds causing them to faint

With eddy...

Eddy suddenly awoke from his slumber and founds himself in a different universe

"Welcome eddy" a voice said

"Who said that come out and face me you coward"Eddy yells ready to fight

"I have been watching you your entire life but now a new world needs you a new world you shall be transported to your body will be ajusted so you could blend with the others are you ready?"the asks

"Hecks yeah let's go" Eddy shouted as he transported to the new world

With Double d...

Double d was looking around trying to friends

"ED?EDDY?"Double d cries out

"I see you have arrived as well eddward a.k.a double d" the voice from before said

"What is it that you require from me?" Double d asks

"There's a new place thats needs your help you and your friends must tavel their are you in?" the voice asks

"If a world needs my help thin i will no matter what"Double d said as he was also transported to the new world

The three eds were reunited traveling before heading into the new world

"The three should reawake side by side in the world of pokemon

"Pokemon?" The eds said as a harsh bight light too bright for their eyes


	2. A storm at sea pt 2

Chapter 1 A storm at sea pt 2

The first thing that eddy did was tries to wake up,the first thing he heard was the calm ocean crashing on the rubs his eyes it seems to have orange fingers.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Eddy yells out loud "This is so weird" Eddy said trying to figure out how he transformed into a pokemon

"Eddy?"a voice asks as eddy turns to see a totodile and a trecko calling out his name

"Ed Doubl d? is that you two?"Eddy asks trying to see if that truely is his friend

"EDDY!" Ed yells in happiness as he grips eddy and double d in a bear hug

"Where are we?" Double d asks

"Well if memory serves the mysterous voice said we well be heading to the land of pokemon" Double d said as he sees eddy still holding the strange rock

"Eddy are you still hoilding on to that rock ed found?" Double d asks

"Yeah i wonder how much we can off this rock" Eddy said until he was harshly tackled into the other two eds

"Whoops excuse me" A voice behind them said as three turns around they see a blue bat with purple highlights and floating purple ball

"What you ram into use jerks?" Eddy angrily asks as he recovers

"So we could get our hands on this" the bat said as he grabs the mysterious rock that eddy dropped after being tackled

"Hey that treasure doesn't belong to your poison hands" Ed said

"Treasure huh hear that koffing?" the bat said

"Sure did zubat let's bail" Koffing said as the two ran into a cave

"Hey wait" Double d said as he tries to catch up with the two

"Come on double d let's go catch some bad guys" Ed yells as he runs into the cave

"Hold on lumpy let's learn somes attacks first" Eddy suggested as ed suddenly let's go of double d and bites down on double d's tail

"AAAHHHHHH" Double d yells as he runs around trying to shake off ed

"Nice bite attack lumpy" Eddy said

"ED RELEASE YOUR SELF" Double d yells as he shakes ed off and hits him with his tail hard

"And double d with a pound attack,finally me with my scratch attack well let's go" eddy said as the three rushes after zubat and koffing

After heading inside they see the cave expands with the water flowing in

"Let's head this way"Eddy said as the three heads northwest into a deep decline

After a long fall the three eds finds themselves surronded by two sea slugs and two purple clams

"Hey look guys shellos and shellders maybe their friendly"Ed said until the two shellders tackled him hard to the ground

"Maybe their friendly" he says that zubat and koffing was right you three need to be taught a lesson

* * *

><p>Next time part 3<p> 


	3. A storm at sea pt 3

Chapter 1 A storm at sea pt 3

"Ah great looks like those two are too chicken to face us fairly so they got them to fight us" Eddy said before he continues "Well if its a fight they want if's a fight they get. Ed handle the other two Double d your with me" Eddy said asthe fight begun

Ed was easily handling shellos 1 and shellder 1 with his bite attacks and scratchs meanwhile shellder 2 was boosting his defense letting shellos 2 fight off the other two eds.

"RAAAR! ED BITE SHALL PIRCE YOUR SHELL" Ed yells as he bite downs on shellder and its shell started to crack and he picks up shellder1 in his mouth and lauches him by a water attack towards shellos 1 and the two fell into the water surronding them. But then shellder 2 tackles ed and then begins to beat him down

"ED!" Double d yells as he rushes towards shellder 2 with great speed and a white light behind him and begins to follow with multiply pound attacks and knocked shellder 2 into the others

"Double d that was so cool that quick attack and pounds were amazing" Ed said

Meanwhile eddy and shellos 2 was tie in power and skill

"Just face it you three are justs dorks" Shellos 2 said as the word dorks echos in his head eddy became unleashes a barrage of scratchs pushing shellos to the edge

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A DORK!" Eddy yells as he pulls back and his fist burst into flames and eddy stricks as shellos falls into the water

"Marevolus eddy that attack was dead-on" Double d said as ed pulls shellos 2 and grabs it

"Now tells us where they went?" Eddy threated preparing for another fire punch

"OK OK I'LL TELL YOU THEY WENT DOWN THERE!" Shellos 2 said as the three eds follows the path towards the duo of thevies

After walking down the trail for awhile the eds finally spots the zubat and koffing

"HEEY!" Eddy shouted as the two turns

"Well well looks like you guys found us" Koffing said

"You know why we're here give us back our rock"Double d shouted

"Woah hoh hoh if you want it that ad come and get it" Koffing challenge

_BOSS BATTLE 1 VS KOFFING & ZUBAT_

"Let's go EMBER!" Eddy yells as he releashes a barrage of fire bits towards koffing and the two battles off-screen

"Ed let's focus on this evildour together"Double d said before he notices Ed's already rushs towards zubat and chomps down on him

"AAAAHHHH WHAT'S THIS DO DEAL LET ME GO!"

Meanwhile Eddy and Double d were dealing with koffing who had used a smokescreen attack shording him

"Hey double d find anything yet?" Eddy asks

"Not yet eddy it seems that this one like to play mind tricks" Double d explained

"well i don't like tricks one spark elimates smoke,EMBER!"Eddy said as a speck of fire clears the entire smokescreen revealing koffing

"Double Scratch and Pound attacks" Eddy and Double d said as duo of friends attacks koffing leaving him weak

"Ed finish them off" Eddy ordered

"Roger Wilko eddy" Ed said as ed let's zubat out his mouth and releashes a water gun blasting koffing and zubat into the rock sky knocking them both out minutes

After a couple of later the two woke up to see the three surrounding them

"Owowowowowow we got roughed up bad" Koffing said

"Bah fine take stupid rock back" Zubat said as he threw the rock at double d who caught it

"Woah hoa hoa don't think we let's go easy we'll be back" Koffing said as the two bolted out of the cave

Meanwhile when the eds got out of the cave they see that it is sunset and night will fall soon

"Great we need a place to crash" Eddy said as he looks up to see a tent near the cliff he under "Hey what about there?" eddy said as the eds head towards the tent hoping to rest for the night

* * *

><p>Next time<p>

Chapter 2: The new guild recruits

Boss tip

Koffing Lv6

Zubat Lv3

IF you fight against these two for the first time then you might want to finish off koffing first since zuat is weaker


	4. The guild recruits pt 1

Chapter 2 The guild recurits

Time 7:23pm

After a viroues walk the eds has finally reached the top of the hill and reached the wigglytuff tent

"Well this is it eddy do you think that these people will take us in for the night"Double d asks as he stands on the grate in front of him

"Pokemon Dectected!Pokemon Detected!" a voice yells which double d jumps but he held his ground

"Who footprint?Who footprint?" the second voice asks

"The footprint is Trecko's!The footprint's is trecko's" the voice said as double d runs off the gate next came ed yelling "Mine ture,Mine turn"

"Pokemon Dectected!Pokemon Decected" the first voice said again

"Who footprint's?Who footprint's?" the second voice asks again

"The footprint is Totodile's!The footprint is Totodile's!" the voice said as eddy then pushes ed off the grate

"Pokemon Dectected!Pokemon Detected!" the first voice said

"Who footprint's?Who footprint's?" the second voice said

The footprint is Chimchar's!The footprint is Chimchar's" the voice said

"All right now what?" Eddy asks as the gate blocking the entrence raises up revealing a ditch and ladder leading underground . Once the went down on the inside they saw many pokemons in pairs or trios talking or looking at the two boards

"Woah what is this maverlous place" Double d asks looking around

"Excuse Me"

the three eds turn around to see a a bird with a black short beak and colorful feathers and its head was shaped as a music note

"Are you the three that just came in?" the bird asks which the three noddes

"I'm Chatot. I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts! I am also Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon!" Chatot said "Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys" Chatot warns. Double d was about to talk before eddy covers his mouth and begans to talk for the behalf of the eds

"No no no That's not why we're here. we want to form an exploration team. That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team." Eddy said as chatots expression changed drastricly

"Wh-what? Exploration team?" Chatot said as he turns around (It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady strem of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!)

"eddy what are your doing?" double d asks

"I'll explain later sockhead" eddy said

"Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that severe?" double asks as chatot expression changes again

"What? Well...no! No,no,no! Its not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is easy as can be!" Chatot said as his expression went back to normal

"Well,well,well! I wish you had told me up front you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heeee" chatot said as the three sweatsdrop "OK! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me! chatot said as the three went even deeper


	5. The guild recruits pt 2

Chapter 2 The guild recruits pt2

Time 7:25pm

Chatot came down to blv2 with the eds across the room to a closed door before double d ran towards the window next to them

"Wow! We're two floors underground and i can still outside" Double d said amazed

"OH PLEASE HUSH NOW" Chatot yells which the the three to jump "The guild is builded on the side of the cliff so it would be natural for you to see outside" Chatot explained

"Oh" double d said as he makes he way back to the eds

"Now over here is the guildmaster's chamber. Now under no circumstance shall any one disrupt the guildmaster" Chatot warns as he turns towards the door "Guildmaster its Chatot i coming in" Chatot said as he and the three eds walks in the chamber

Guildmaster Wigglytuff chamber

"Guildmaster we have new member to wish to enter of guild" Chatot said but got no respond "Ugh Guildmaster?" Chatot asks again suddenly wigglytuff turns around and yells hi which shocks the eds and chatot

"Hiya I'm Guildmaster wigglytuff the guildmaster of this guild so you wanna join huh?" Wigglytuff asks which the three eds shakes their heads yes "Ok then first I'll need your team name" wigglytuff said which made ed and double d shudder but not eddy

"Easy its Eds,Team ed" Eddy said being the team leader

"Ok all start the team registration. restring...restring...All registered. YOOMTA!" Wigglytuff said which freaks out the four again

"Congratulations you are all now official members of this guild and an official exploration team" Wigglytuff said as he hands them a bag fulled with items

"That's your treasure bag for when your on your exploration you can stored all your treasure also here" Wigglytuff said as he hands the three some starter badges

After admiring their new badges the eds were escorted out by chatot and brought a room down the hall on the east side of the guild with three bunks of beds made of hay straws

"This shall be you room rookies be sure to great some sleep we all like to wake early" Chatot said as he exits the room

"Eddy are you out of your mind?" Double d said

"don't worrying sockhead all we do is battle tough Pokemon's from all over" Eddy said before Ed yells in in happiness

"And we also travel the region with this" Eddy then hands Double d a map

"What is this exactly?" Double d asks opening it

"Its a wonder map which you can use to figure out where we are and since your the smart one, you can hold onto it" Eddy said as he hands double d the wonder map

"I still think that turning into this creature is suitable for me" double d asks

"well all i know is that i going to be the best Chimchar ever" Eddy said when ed suddenly bites double d tail

"And i will devour anyone who stands in our way (yawns) Nighty night" Ed said as he fell on his bed and fell asleep as well as the other two eds


End file.
